One Whole Week
by Helterskelt123
Summary: When she said she wasn't going to talk to him for a whole week, she meant it. Logan/Camille. Three-shot.
1. day one through three

**A/N: **So I've decided to do this story in three parts. Part one will be day one through three. Then part two will be four through six. Then the final chapter will be day seven. Yes, seven gets it's own chapter cause it's gonna be special. Haha. I hope you enjoy. I've been wanting to write a Logan/Camille story for some time now. And I apologize if there are any mis-spells. I'm too lazy to check thoroughly.

**Disclaimer: **I do **_NOT _**own BTR or any of the characters. I am simply writing this for fun.

* * *

**DAY ONE: **_**she was super serious.**_

It was the day after the big party. The guys were actually surprised how well everything turned out. They didn't get kicked out of the Palm Woods, Gustavo's party was a success thanks to the boys, and Logan wasn't going to be killed by two girls. All was well. Or so they thought.

As per usual, the boys of Big Time Rush were hanging out by the Palm Woods pool. James and Carlos were still bragging about how they were the party kings, and Kendall was explaining to Logan how much of a great time he had with Jo. As great of a friend Logan was though, he wasn't really listening to the other boy. His mind was set on other things. Well, more like set on a specific person; Camille. Last night he had told her that she's cool… and he meant it. She really wasn't all that bad.

Speaking of the young actress, she was entering the pool area now. Logan found himself smiling in her direction. Kendall noticed and he looked to where Logan was. He grinned and returned his gaze to his friend.

"Ah, so I'm guessing you had a good time with Camille last night." He said suggestively.

"Yeah— well, minus the part when she and Mercedes threw me into the pool. I'd say we had a pretty good time." Logan nodded with a goofy grin on his face.

"Mhmm. I saw you two dancing."

"And to think _you_ were trying to convince me into telling her that I wasn't interested." Logan said giving him a short pointed look before smiling in Camille's direction again. "Thank goodness for Jo."

"Hey!" Kendall said raising his hands up defensively. "_You _came running to me for help. Plus, you never gave any hint that you liked Camille."

"That's because I just figured it out last night— thanks to Jo." Logan said in a matter o' fact tone.

Kendall sighed in defeat and it was then that Camille walked by them.

"Hi, Camille." Logan greeted standing up, smile still plastered to his face.

Camille stopped, pushed down her sunglasses a bit, gave Logan a look that clearly stated 'I don't think so', and then walked off and sat on the _other_ side of the pool without saying a word. Logan stood there, smile melted off his face and mouth agape. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Wow, cold shoulder much." James said from in the pool where he and Carlos had been bragging about their successful party.

"Yeah, what'd you do?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing!" Logan exclaimed plopping back down on to the chair. "We were having such a great time last night." He stated eyes still wide with shock over what just happened.

"Except the part when she and Mercedes threw you into the pool!" Carlos said with a wide grin.

"That was pretty funny." James added then gave Carlos a high-five while they laughed.

Logan slumped into his seat.

"Don't worry, bud, I'll go talk to her." Kendall said patting Logan's back lightly.

Logan watched as Kendall walked over to Camille. They began talking, Kendall was nodding as she spoke, Logan felt anticipation grow in him as Kendall gave a short laugh, they spoke a moment more and then he walked back over with a huge grin.

"Well, what did she say?" Logan asked curiously as he stood up again.

If it was possible Kendall's grin grew. "She said it's day one."

"Huh?" Logan inquired.

"It's day one of the whole week that she's not talking to you." Kendall explained further.

Logan's jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. All three of his friends were doing everything in their power not to laugh at him. He looked like a fish out of water.

"W-wh-at?" He stammered on his words.

"She said that—"

"I know!" Logan interrupted Kendall. "I just didn't think she was serious after she told me that last night." He said slumping once again.

Kendall patted him on the shoulder once again. "Dude, you should know by now that when Camille says she's going to do something, she means it."

Logan looked over to Camille. She was now sitting there chatting with Jo. She glanced over to him and smirked before chatting away with Jo again.

Oh, she was very serious.

**DAY TWO: **_**no puppy dog eyes.**_

The next day was Monday and it was time for school at the Palm Woods.

The Big Time Rush boys walked into the classroom to see that Camille had moved herself from her usual spot—which had been right next to them—to the other side of the room. She didn't even look over to them when they walked in.

"She's really taking this no talking thing seriously." James stated to the group as they sat at their desks.

"Of course she is." Logan said sinking deep into his seat.

"Well, she doesn't have to avoid all of us. I mean, Logan was the idiot who dated her and Mercedes at the same time." Carlos said to which James nodded in agreement.

Logan glared at them. "It was you two idiots who gave me the idea. You told me it was going to be the best party of my life."

"Why would you listen to us?" James inquired.

"Seriously, you're supposed to be the smart one." Carlos added on.

"They do make a good point." Kendall agreed.

Logan groaned and let his head fall to the desk. He wished he could just disappear. This was going to be a long class.

Later on, in the middle of their Geometry class, James was practically falling asleep. _I'm too beautiful for this. _He thought as he felt his head begin to slip off his palm.

_**Thud.**_

James was suddenly awakened by a ball of paper hitting his head. Momentarily stunned, he looked around the room to see who the culprit was, but everyone looked just as bored as he did. He looked down at his desk to see the ball of paper lying there innocently. He un-crumpled it hesitantly.

'Tell Logan to stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes. They're killing me!

-Camille'

James looked over to Camille. She looked away from their lecturing teacher and shot him a desperate look. Then he looked over to Logan. The smart one did indeed look like a lost puppy. A frown was set, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, and his eyes big with sadness. He would regularly glance over to Camille to see what she was doing.

"Dude," James whispered and shoving Logan a bit. "Stop staring at Camille."

"Huh?" Logan said looking at him eyes now filled with confusion but still a hint of sadness.

"Camille wants you to stop looking at her like a kicked puppy." James whispered with a small smirk.

"What are you—"

"Here, look." James interrupted handing him the note. "She threw that at my head."

Logan read the note quickly. Him being sad was killing her? His features seemed to brighten suddenly as an idea formed in his head.

Later On.

Logan found Camille at the poolside reading a magazine. He'd be able to get her to talk to him soon enough. He had a secret weapon; himself. She wouldn't be able to not talk to him once she got up close and personal with his puppy dog eyes.

He walked over putting on his best crestfallen face.

"Hi, Camille." He sighed as he sat down on the chair next to hers.

She glanced over to him and Logan suppressed a smile when he heard her squeak unintentionally. _It's working! _He thought victoriously. She couldn't stand the sight of him upset, especially over her. He'd have her talking to him soon.

"You know, I'm really bummed… about you not talking to me." He told her dejectedly and she squirmed a bit in her chair. "I was really hoping we'd get to talk more and get to know each other better."

Camille looked like she was about to burst. She wanted to talk to him so badly, he could see it.

And just when he thought he had won— "Water balloon fight!"

A bright pink water balloon hit the side of Logan's face and all he felt was ice cold water trickling down his skin. He looked back and sent a death glare towards Carlos, who was laughing uncontrollably and pointing at his unfortunate friend. Logan mentally reminded himself to seek revenge later. Right now he needed to concentrate on Camille.

He looked back over to her only to see her seat was empty. His eyes darted around the pool area but there was no sign of her. He cursed under his breath. It looked like now that he had the time he could seek his revenge on Carlos.

"Come over here, Carlos!"

An hour later Camille found Carlos and paid him the five bucks she promised him if he could distract Logan just in case he tried getting her to talk to him.

**DAY THREE: **_**Jo wants to know.**_

"So, how much longer are you going to do this with him?" Jo asked Camille on day three.

The two girls were hanging out in Camille's apartment. Her mom was out shopping so they had the place all to themselves.

"Until he learns his lesson." Camille replied not looking up from her feet since she was giving herself a pedicure.

"What do you mean?" Jo inquired standing up and grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I mean that he can't go unpunished for what he did to me." She said dipping the nail brush into the polish and going for a second coat on her toes. "What on earth made him think that he could just date me and some other girl at the same time and get away with it? I thought he was smarter than that."

"Logan is books smart. He probably went to James and Carlos for advice and let's face it, he's very easily influenced." Jo said plopping down on the couch. She knew for a fact that James and Carlos had convinced Logan to date both Camille and Mercedes—Kendall filled her in.

"That's true." Camille agreed with an exaggerated sigh. "I've fallen for a smart idiot."

Jo laughed a little. "Camille, just go talk to him. You can't keep ignoring a guy you're head over heels for."

"Hey, this isn't easy for me!" She said giving Jo a sharp look. "If he keeps looking at with those sad puppy dog eyes then I'm either going to kiss him or strangle him."

"Then go talk to him." Jo urged.

"No!" Camille refused. "He needs to learn."

Jo shook her head. It was impossible. "Alright, I'll be back later. I have to talk to Kendall about something."

Camille just nodded as she continued with her pedicure.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, is she going to talk to me now?" Logan asked running up to Jo as soon as she stepped foot into the guys apartment.

Jo took a step back. "Obviously not since I'm here." She replied. Logan slumped and walked away to plop back down on the couch.

Jo kinda felt sorry for him. Earlier that day he had practically begged her to convince Camille into talking to him again. She had agreed solely because the look in his eyes was desperate. She quickly realized that he returned feelings for Camille.

"So you weren't able to convince her, huh?" Kendall asked appearing from the kitchen.

Jo shook her head. "Nope. She's deadest on making sure it lasts for a week."

He nodded. "This should be interesting to watch play out." He said handing her a snack pack and a spoon.

"Thanks." She beamed and he returned the smile.

They went to go sit with Logan in the living room.

"I don't get why she keeps ignoring me, especially since I keep giving her the puppy dog eyes!" Logan exclaimed throwing his arms up.

"Yeah, you might want to stop doing that. She says she's going to end up strangling you." Jo said opening up her snack pack and taking a scoop of it.

"At least I'll have some contact with her!" Logan said putting his face in his hands.

Jo had decided to leave out the 'or kissing' part. She wasn't quite sure how his reaction would be to that and she didn't want to know.

"Dude, when did you become so obsessed with Camille?" Kendall asked seriously.

"I'm not obsessed." Logan defended lifting his face from his hands. "I'm just… I just…" They both looked at him expectantly. "I miss her, okay!" They both grinned in satisfaction. "I just want her to talk to me."

"You know this is hard for her too. She really likes you a lot." Jo stated before putting a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"Then why won't she talk to me?" He whined which was unlike him and Kendall laughed a little earning a glare from Logan.

"Because she wants you to understand that you can never do something like that to her again." Jo began to explain. "She's not doing this out of spite. You really hurt her."

Logan sat there silently, looking thoughtful. Then he stood and scurried to his room.

"Where's he going?" Jo asked finishing up her snack pack.

"Probably to think of a good way to apologize to Camille." Kendall said before licking his spoon clean of pudding.

"Oh." She said then looked around for a moment. "Hey, where are James and Carlos?"

"I think they're out trying to crash some parties to prove to the world they're the party kings." He replied with a shrug.

All Jo could do was nod.


	2. day four through six

**A/N: **First of all, I'd like to apologize for taking so long on updating! The laptop I wrote the story in was new and they gave me a temporary Microsoft Word for some reason, so I had to buy a new Microsoft. Unfortunately, I had to wait until I got enough money to buy a new one. Heh. But I got it and here's my update. The final chapter will be updated sooner. I promise! And this chapter is kinda long so yeah! Oh and I apologize if there are any mis-spells.

Oh, and thank you everyone who's reviewed so far. I appreciate it so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BTR or any of it's characters. I'm just writing for fun.

* * *

**DAY FOUR: **_**not in the building.**_

Logan didn't want to think of himself as a desperate person but already on day four he was dying to get Camille talking to him again and to earn her forgiveness. His desperation led him to doing something extremely drastic. Something he never thought he would do—He bought a stuffed animal.

It was a pink teddy bear and on the white belly it said 'I'm Beary Sorry'. Logan felt an enormous amount of embarrassment when he bought it, especially when the cashier started laughing as she rang it up. But he figured it would be worth it for Camille.

And now he was standing in the pool area holding a pink bear looking for her. He felt stupid for holding it but he reminded himself that it was for Camille.

He walked over to the guys when he could spot her. "Hey, guys." He greeted eyes still searching for the whacky brunette.

The guys all chuckled at the sight of the teddy bear.

"Dude, what's with the teddy bear?" James asked grinning with the others.

"Is he your new BFF?" Carlos asked and then the three of them busted out laughing.

Logan glared at them. "It's for Camille." He said pointing to the saying on the belly.

"Very cute." Kendall said and the three laughed again.

"Shut-up." Logan grumbled. "Have any of you seen her?"

"Nope." Kendal said and the other two shook their heads.

Logan sighed in aggravation. He didn't want to be carrying this stuffed animal anymore. He wanted to give it to Camille so she forgive him and talk to him again.

"I'll see you guys later." He said before walking away.

"See you later, sir Beary!" James called out and Logan heard them all laughing again.

He grumbled some inappropriate things under his breath before storming to the lobby. Once there he headed straight towards Mr. Bitters. "Do you know where Camille is?"

Bitters gave him an uninterested look. "Why would I know where she is?"

Logan shrugged. "Did you see her leave today?"

"I might have. Then again I see lots of people leave here." He stated mysteriously.

Confusion shone in Logan's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind." Bitters said rolling his eyes. "I don't know where your girlfriend is."

"She's not my girlfriend." He quickly corrected. The he took a moment to think that over. "Yet."

Right when he was about to leave the lobby Logan spotted Jo walking in.

"Jo!" He called out to her and she stopped so he could catch up to her.

"Hey, Logan." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi. Do you know where Camille is?" He asked not beating around the bush. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

"Oh, she's an audition." She replied.

"What time is she coming back?" He asked ignoring the little voice telling him that he may have sounded a little pushy.

"She's not coming back until late. She's doing a few auditions and then she's going out to dinner with her mom." Jo explained once again feeling sorry for him. He seemed to be trying so hard.

Logan cursed under his breath for what seemed like the hundredth time this week and then he left the lobby.

While heading towards his apartment Logan left the beat at Camille's door.

**DAY FIVE: **_**should've done better.**_

Logan was hoping that he'd be talking to Camille today. But he guessed that he should have known his teddy bear idea wouldn't have worked. He just had no luck whatsoever in this situation.

Today Camille had walked right past him without saying a word. If anything she looked angrier than before. Maybe she didn't like pink… _Well, that's ridiculous. She wears pink._ Logan thought. So what did he do wrong?

"Logan, I don't think Camille likes you staring at her like that." James said sitting down next to him.

As usual they were sitting by the pool. It was the best pool in the world after all.

"I know." He replied sadly. "But I just don't understand why she's still so mad at me. I gave her a really cool bear."

James chuckled. "Yeah, that bear was the definition of cool." He joked. "If you really wanted to impress her you should've given her a teddy bear… with my face on it."

Logan shook his head. Of course the obnoxious one of their group wouldn't be sensitive about his situation. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

James noticed the bitterness in his voice. "Hey… you want me to go talk to her for you and find out why she's still angry."

Logan lifted his head from his hand. "Would you?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure! Really, it's getting annoying seeing you two act like this. Not very mature." James said shaking his head as if disappointed.

Logan blinked. "This coming from you?"

"Hey, do you want me to talk to her or not?" James asked defensively.

"Yes!" Logan replied quickly. "Sorry."

"You should be." James huffed before standing from his seat. "I'll be back." He stated _Terminator _style and then scurried off in Camille's direction.

Logan waited… and waited… and waited.

By the time James came back, Logan was practically falling asleep.

"What took you so long?" He asked firmly. It didn't take an hour to get an explanation out of somebody.

"The girl likes to talk." James replied with a shrug. "Hope you'll like living with a chatter box."

Logan shot him a quick dirty look. "What did she say?"

"She says that she loves the teddy bear." He said and Logan beamed. "But she's still not talking to you."

And Logan's face fell. "What? Why?"

"She says it would have been more effective if you had hand delivered the teddy bear." James said using air quotes.

Logan groaned in aggravation. "I was looking for her yesterday! Then I found out she was doing auditions and going out with her mom."

"Why didn't you just wait to give it to her today?" James asked.

Logan opened his mouth to reply but then quickly clamped it shut. Why didn't he do that? He should have known that Camille would have appreciated the gift much more if he had given it to her himself. He realized that he tended not to think things through. Just like that time in the all girls school when he was trying so desperately to see Phoebe Nachee… He shuddered inwardly at the memory.

"I… I didn't really think about it." He said defeated.

"Hey, at least you only have to put up with it for two more days. The week's almost over." James said optimistically.

"True, but I still don't know if she's forgiven me by then." Logan said.

James looked thoughtful for a moment. And then he shrugged. "I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see." He said then went off to go do whatever he usually did, which probably involved a mirror or flirting with some girls.

Logan sighed deeply. He wasn't so sure if he could last a few days with that sort of suspense.

"You should write her a love letter." A voice suggested.

He looked over to see that Katie had taken James' place in his seat.

"What?" He asked wondering if he heard her correctly.

"Try writing her a love letter." The young girl repeated. "Girls like Camille really like a gesture like that. Since you can't tell her your feelings in person tell her them in a letter. I think Camille would appreciate that." She explained to her brother's friend.

Logan thought that over. "That's a good idea. How did _you _think of that?" He questioned the youngster.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I've told you before; I'm a girl, I'm not made of stone."

"Right." He said trying not to grimace at the remembrance of that traumatic photo shoot day. "I think I'll write that letter now." He said standing up.

"Don't give it to her until tomorrow." Katie warned.

"Okay… why?" He inquired.

"Because she needs the rest of today to cool off. Tomorrow when she reads it in a calm mood she'll be swept off her feet." The girl explained wondering how Camille liked a guy who was this smart and stupid at the same time.

"Okay." He said then noticed Katie walking away. "Wait, Katie!" She stopped and gave him an impatient look. "Will you help me write the letter?"

She sighed deeply. "Logan, just write what's in your heart. _I _have better things to do." She said and with that she stalked away.

Later that night Logan wrote a letter that he never thought he would ever write in his life time; a love letter.

**DAY SIX: **_**perfectly folded letter.**_

Logan didn't think he could write a more perfect letter. He was up almost all night writing it. He had listened to Katie and he put his heart and soul into it.

On the morning of day six, he slid the envelope containing the letter under her door.

Camille's mother had found it.

"Camille, this was by the door this morning. It's for you." She said when Camille sat at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast.

Camille raised an eyebrow and took the envelope from her mother. Her name was indeed written on the crisp envelope.

She almost didn't want to open it. It just looked so beautiful. But curiosity got the best of the girl and she carefully opened the flap of the envelope and pulled out the perfectly folded paper and unfolded it.

_Dear Camille,_

_I have to admit, the first time I met you I thought you were insane. I still kind of think that you're a bit off._

Rude! Camille gripped on to the paper a little tighter not caring that she was creasing the perfectly folded letter.

_But you've definitely grown on me. Maybe all those times you slapped and kissed me knocked some screws loose in my head. But honestly, I don't want to be sane if it means that I can't be with you. I love that you're so out there, that you're different from anyone else I've ever met even in this unique town. _

_My actions at the party were completely unjustified, and I'm so sorry about that. I'm so sorry that I had hurt you. I promise you that it wasn't my intention. I'm coward and I guess I'm easily talked into doing stupid things, but I'm not going to bother you with my sad excuses. I know what I did was wrong and just know that I'm sorry that I haven't been doing things right lately. I can promise you that it'll never happen again. I promise with all my heart._

_I haven't been able to breathe. A week without your beautiful personality in my life seemed to just knock the air out of me, as cliché as that may sound it's the honest truth. You've made a huge impact on my life, Camille, in just the short time that I've known you. For that I thank you so much because I really didn't think I'd survive in this town until I heard your optimistic voice making me never want to give up. Please, I need your optimism in my life or else I think I just may die. Okay, maybe not die but something close to that. _

_I'm a teenage boy, Camille, and I never thought I would say this to anyone at the age of sixteen, but I need you in my life. I feel like I can't breathe. _

_Love,_

_Logan._

By the end of the letter, Camille was in tears. In the back of her mind, she was so glad that her mom had left for work just before she read the letter so she wouldn't have to see her cry and question her.

No one's ever written her a love letter. Heck, no one's ever even written her a letter! And this was the most beautiful thing she's ever read. Of course, some of it was cliché but there was no love letter in the world that wouldn't have cliché in it.

But he couldn't breathe without her? It was just plain beautiful.

After cleaning herself up a bit and getting dressed in more suitable clothes than her pajamas, Camille headed down to the pool. All she wanted to do right now was find Logan and kiss him until he could breathe again. Okay, that didn't make sense. But she wanted to kiss him and let him now that he was completely and utterly forgiven.

But once she got down to the pool she didn't see Logan anywhere. In fact, she didn't see any of the guys around. The pool was their main hang out place… maybe she should have went to his apartment first. She turned around and saw Jo just walking into the pool area. Camille ran over to her.

"Jo, have you seen Logan?" She asked immediately.

"Hi, Camille. It's good to see you too. I'm doing great, thanks so much for asking." Jo said sarcastically and a smile played at her lips.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Have you seen Logan?" She repeated urgently.

Jo was serious now. "Yeah, he and the guys just left to go rehearse –I don't know when they'll be back." She got in the last part before Camille could ask, because she honestly knew the girl was going to ask.

Camille let out a frustrated sound that Jo thought was a mixture of a scream and a growl, if that was at all possible (Camille would probably somehow make _that_ possible). "Damn it!" She cussed and stomped her foot on the ground much like a child would when they didn't get their way.

Jo went wide eyed. She never heard Camille cuss before. "Um… what's going on?" She questioned almost cautiously.

"Oh, I need to talk to Logan!" Camille stated crossing her arms over her chest, letter still plastered in her hand.

Jo was confused now. "Wait, I thought you weren't talking to him?"

"Yeah, but then he wrote me this beautiful love letter. Oh my gosh, Jo, it's just so amaz—"

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Jo said raising her hands in a stop motion. "Logan _wrote_ you a _love letter_?" She asked disbelievingly.

Camille nodded vigorously and handed the letter to Jo. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. But he did, Jo! He really did." She said happy tears filling her eyes again.

Jo finished reading the letter and being a romantic girl that she is, some tears stung her eyes too. She looked up at Camille and gaped. "He can't breathe without you!" She cooed putting a hand to her heart.

Camille nodded. "I know! It's just too sweet. God, I love him!"

"Woah, you just said you loved him." Jo said seriously but a smile formulated on her features.

Camille smiled too. "Yeah, I did."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The guys walked into the Palm Woods rather late and they were beat.

"Man, I'm getting sick of Gustavo making us rehearse until these late hours. I don't know if I can take it anymore!" Carlos complained, voicing everything that the other boys were feeling.

"Seriously!" James agreed with his comrade. "All I want to do right now is sleep and—is that Camille?"

Logan's head nearly snapped to look at where James was pointing. It was indeed Camille. She was curled up on a chair in the lounge. Her head rested on the arm of chair, her shoes were kicked off and her feet were tucked under her legs. That actually looked uncomfortable.

He wondered how long she's been there.

"She's been there all day."

All the guys jumped when Bitters seemed to show up out of nowhere right next to them eating a bag of chips.

Logan quickly shook off the weird feeling. "Really, she has?" He inquired.

"Yeah, waiting for you." Bitters replied.

Logan felt like his heart was about to burst. She was waiting for him. She got his letter! "Really?" He asked joyously.

Bitters rolled his eyes. "Yes. She wouldn't even leave when I threatened to kick her out of the Palm Woods." He said annoyed that he felt like he had no authority over these kids. He was the manager! He's supposed to have authority.

Logan wasn't really listening. He was just so overwhelmed that Camille was waiting for _him_. Does this mean that she forgives him? Man, he hopes so.

"Um… don't worry, Bitters, I'll take her to her room." Logan stated walking over to the slumbering Camille.

Bitters raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and then moved on to go to his room so he could get some sleep. The only reason he stayed up so late was so he could watch over the girl. No need for the Palm Woods to get sued or him getting fired.

The rest guys began heading upstairs while Logan kneeled down in front of Camille. Kendall looked back at Logan with a sly look. "Do behave, Logan." He said with a grin.

Logan gave him a quick glare, but Kendall had already turned around and headed upstairs. Logan shook his head and then put his attention back to Camille.

He gently nudged her. "Camille." He whispered and she didn't budge. "Camille, wake up." He said nudging her with a little more force now.

Camille moaned and started waking up. "Mmm, Logan?" She inquired opening her heavy eyelids. When she saw his smiling face she immediately sat up. "Oh, Logan! I've been waiting for you all day." She told him still very tired.

Logan chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I heard." He said brushing some of her hair out of her face. "Let's get you to bed, Camille."

"But I need to talk to you." She pouted.

He smiled big. "We can talk tomorrow." He said taking her hand and helping out of the chair before leaning down and grabbing her shoes.

They held hands the entire way to her apartment.

Camille grabbed her key out of her pocket. She turned around to say goodnight to Logan, but she was stopped by his amazing smile. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow by the pool." He told her when he pulled away.

She nodded with a tired smile. Logan gave her one last look before heading to his own apartment where he could finally get the sleep that he needed.

They both had a good feeling about tomorrow.


End file.
